Kreski
by Filigranka
Summary: Księgowość ratuje świat. Właściwie, nie świat, a Tsuzukiego, nie ratuje, a się stara, nie księgowość, lecz jeden księgowy. Dialogi, dialogi, dialogi i jeszcze kilka quasi-monologów.
1. Darjeeling

Nie moje. Ja tu tylko marnuję czas, nie zarabiam.

To są w sumie dwa aspekty jednego opowiadania, bardzo blisko powiązane, jakby dwie części jednej historii - obie komiczne, ale pierwsza klasycznie, druga zaś specyficzną odmianą czarnego humoru.

Rzecz napisana dla znajomej, która chciała, by "księgowość (w osobie Tatsumiego) uratowała świat, a przynajmniej spróbowała". Pierwsza część bardziej w tym duchu niż druga.

T tak na wszelki wypadek, bo Muraki, bo gadanie o przemocy, bo ironia i ociupinka cynizmu. Nic, czego pięciolatek nie mógłby przeczytać, ale to jest ffnet, więc będziemy przeczuleni. ;- )

* * *

_Dla Aneczki_.

**Darjeeling, Earl&Blue (eyes)**

Pieniądz – środek do pozbywania się zobowiązań.

* * *

— Nie ma mowy — głos dobiegał z powietrza; Hrabia nie kłopotał się zakładaniem maski i rękawiczek w towarzystwie Tatsumiego, głównego księgowego Meifu. Temu, który panował nad cieniami, nie były potrzebne podpowiedzi, doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajduje się niewidzialny gospodarz.

Siedzieli w jednym z licznych pałacowych gabinetów, jednym z nielicznych, a może nawet jedynym niewypełnionym wizerunkami Tsuzukiego. Hrabia prawdopodobnie miał nadzieję, że gest zostanie uznany za uprzejmy, ale shinigami zinterpretował go raczej jako wyraz wynikającej z niepokoju ostrożności. „O tak, Wasza Hrabiowska Mość ma powody do obaw" pomyślał, rozpierając się wygodniej w fotelu. Strażnik świec kontynuował tymczasem

— ...więc, jeśli ta, ekhm, niestosowna prośba – udam że jej nie słyszałem, nawiasem mówiąc, nie doniosę nikomu, nie przejmuj się – jest jedynym, co miałeś mi do przekazania, to część służbowa naszego spotkania właśnie się zakończyła. Chodźmy do jadalni, wczoraj dostarczono mi fantastycznego darjeelinga, pierwsze zbiory, lotniczy... —zaczął wstawać z krzesła, ale Tatsumi nawet nie drgnął, chociaż jego spojrzenie, z każdą chwilą ostrzejsze, twardsze, podążyło za gospodarzem.

— Nie zrozumiałeś mnie — głos księgowego był całkowicie spokojny — nie przyszedłem tutaj pytać cię o zdanie, przyszedłem tutaj po zapewnienie o twojej kooperacji. Nie wyjdę, póki go nie dostanę i — pozwolił sobie na cień uśmiechu — uwierz, lepiej będzie, jeśli nie zmusisz mnie do przytaczania dalszych argumentów.

Z satysfakcją stwierdził, iż szczęka Hrabiego znalazła się w okolicach parkietu. „Żeby go tylko nie uszkodził, kosztował kilka tysięcy za metr" przemknęło mu przez głowę; musiał użyć całej wyuczonej kurtuazji, żeby nie wypowiedzieć swoich myśli na głos. W międzyczasie jego rozmówca doszedł do siebie i natychmiast przeszedł do kontrataku.

— Jak śmiesz? Strzegę świec, czyli ludzkich dusz, to dzięki mnie wiadomo, która zgasła przedwcześnie albo płonie ponad wyznaczoną jej miarę... Tylko dzięki mnie masz pracę, strażniku cyfr. — Ostatnie słowa miały być obrazą, zostały jednak zbyte wzruszeniem ramion oraz ironicznym grymasem.

— Och, jako księgowy doskonale wiem, ile razy w ciągu roku popełniasz omyłki, ba, wiem nawet, ile nas kosztują. Nie ma miesiąca, żebyś nie podjął kilku niewłaściwych decyzji – oczywiście, to absolutnie zrozumiałe, masz tysiące płomyków do nadzorowania – tym bardziej nie rozumiem twojego uporu. Proszę w końcu jedynie o... asekurację moich działań i ewentualne zagaszenie dosłownie paru świeczek trochę przed czasem. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, trudno, nikt nie pomyśli o pretensjach ani obcięciach pensji... Mogę za to rozważyć tę drugą opcję, jeżeli nadal będziesz głupio trwał przy swoim.

W takich chwilach Hrabia pragnął być człowiekiem, by czuć jakiekolwiek fizyczne symptomy strachu. Suchość w gardle, zimny pot, kołatanie serca skręcanie żołądka – cokolwiek, byleby odwróciło jego uwagę od psychicznego napięcia. Prowadził wystawny tryb życia i był do niego głęboko przywiązany, groźba Tatsumiego trafiała w dziesiątkę. Nie było sensu powoływać się na wpływy na dworze, Enma lubił byty obdarzone potęgą, a Mistrz Cieni zdecydowanie do takich należał. Gospodarz uznał, że musi spróbować negocjacji.

— Chciałbym móc ci pomóc, przecież wiesz... Sam szaleję z niepokoju o Tsuzukiego, z największą ochotą ujrzałbym Murakiego martwym, ale nie mogę łamać przepisów, zwłaszcza tak istotnych. To dość młody człowiek, zażywa dużo ruchu, jada zdrowo, regularnie robi badania – nie ma powodu, aby go gasić w ciągu najbliższego pół wieku, o ile nie wpadnie pod samochód, a nie za bardzo wierzę, żeby komuś o jego zdolnościach to groziło.

— Pali — rzucił w przestrzeń bóg śmierci — palenie powoduje raka i choroby płuc. Poza tym zwiększa szansę na miażdżycę.

— Tudzież zaburzenia erekcji — zauważył kwaśno Hrabia — czy muszę dodawać, że nie ma objawów żadnej z tych przypadłości?

— Och, nowotwory postępują czasem tak szybko... Zupełnie jakby cienie dostały się do płuc, zabierając oddech — księgowy Meifu pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, wyglądający jak beztroski. — Metaforyczne rzecz ujmując, oczywiście.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął Strażnik Zamku Świec — czasami tak bywa. Kiedy tylko dojdzie do takiej sytuacji jego świeca zgaśnie sama, w najzupełniej normalny sposób, a ja odnotuję ten najzupełniej normalny fakt w najzupełniej normalnym protokole. Nie sądzę wszakże, aby nastąpiło to szybko.

— Na litość Enmy — w zwykle spokojnym głosie Tatsumiego zaczynał pobrzmiewać gniew — normalnie ten człowiek, nie, przepraszam, oszalały demon, powinien zginąć w Kioto! Nie mam pojęcia, jakie siły wyciągnęły go z płomieni i uleczyły, ale z całą pewnością nienaturalne!

— Rzeczywiście, jego płomień zachwiał się wtedy... Jednak ostatecznie przetrwał, a ja nie dostałem polecenia sztucznego zagaszenia życia Murakiego. Przykro mi, bardzo mi przykro, lecz muszę odmówić twojej prośbie... Cokolwiek o niego dba, ma po swojej stronie Prawo...

Mistrz Cieni przerwał mu:

— Próbujesz wmówić mnie, Księgowemu Meifu, że nigdy, przenigdy nie złamałeś przepisów? Nie zdefraudowałeś ani grosza z pieniędzy administracji na swoje przyjęcia, herbatki, przebrania, na kolejne remonty Zamku Świec – bo przecież moda zmienną jest – wszystko pod hasłem „wydatków reprezentacyjnych"? Nie masz ni jednego, malusieńkiego tajnego konta? Nie przeputałeś milionów na system podglądania Tsuzukiego oraz jego liczne podobizny? Ciekawe, bo moja pamięć oraz księgi rachunkowe...

Hrabia wydobył z siebie słaby jęk protestu.

— To naprawdę są wydatki reprezentacyjne! Jesteśmy członkami Niebiańskiego Urzędu, nie możemy wyglądać na obszarpańców!

— Między „obszarpańcem" a „zakupoholikiem" jest jeszcze sporo innych opcji — trzeźwo skonstatował shinigami. — Kończmy tę bezprzedmiotową dyskusję. Podpisujesz oświadczenie lub po prostu uroczyście przysięgasz współpracę albo drastycznie obetnę twój budżet. Skończą się herbaty, uczty, maskarady, zakupy, ba, każę nawet zwolnić Wilsona i zatrudnić na jego miejsce pokojówkę – dochodzącą!

Strażnik miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje.

— Tylko nie Wilson — jęknął. — Pokojówka w Zamku Świec? Nie przeżyję takiej degradacji!

— Nie melodramatyzuj — w tonie Tatsumiego dźwięczała stal. — Skądś będę musiał wziąć pieniądze na łapówki, wynajęcie kilku oddziałów, przygotowanie akcji militarnej, może jakaś mała wojna między gangami, w trakcie której przypadkowa, zabłąkana kula dosięgnie znanego, powszechnie szanowanego tokijskiego chirurga. Akurat w ekskluzywnym domu schadzek w Kioto! — Potrząsnął teatralnie głową. — Niezbadane są wyroki opatrzności.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Gospodarz analizował swoją pozycję i powoli godził się z nieuniknionym. Gość sprawiał wrażenie pogrążonego w myślach. „Liczy, sprawdza, rachuje, szuka oszczędności!" uznał zrozpaczony Hrabia. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego przeczuć, księgowy zaczął planować kolejne ekonomiczne posunięcia teatralnym szeptem:

— Jeśli przeniesiemy majątek prywatny do publicznego, zaanektujemy lasy oraz parki, zabytki też, jasna sprawa, jeszcze osobiste kolekcje... Zaczniemy wciągać na listę przychodów kilka procent od masy spadkowej po osobach, którym pomogliśmy, zaczniemy uwzględniać spodziewane dochody z wynalazków Watariego, dochody olbrzymie, przy założeniu, że nie wysadzi znowu laboratorium, które to założenie przyjmiemy... Wliczmy w wartość spółki Gushoshiny, jako ruchomości, plus rzeczy osobiste zatrudnionych ahinigami... Tak, wtedy będziemy mogli spokojnie wejść na giełdę, w ten sposób zdobyć kapitał na otworzenie fundacji zajmującej się nieuleczalnie chorymi tudzież założenie organizacji zawodowych zabójców... Może jeszcze przerzuty do Szwajcarii i Holandii? W końcu obecność bogów śmierci gwarantuje ukojenie przy końcu drogi – za dodatkową opłatą oferowalibyśmy preferencyjne wyroki, odpuszczenie win itp. Niewykluczone, że moglibyśmy sprzedać prawa do naszych historii jakiemuś producentowi i dorobić się własnej mangi, anime, fanklubów – to chyba też bywa opłacalne, zbieralibyśmy datki na ciastka dla Tsuzukiego, nikt nie wygra z jego miną zbitego psa...

— O czym ty mówisz? To wbrew wszelkiemu Prawu! — Drżącymi wargami wyszeptał nadzorca świec. — Czy Jego Wysokość wie o twoich planach?

— Och, jeszcze nie. — Tatsumi był uosobieniem beztroski. — Powiem mu, oczywiście, może nawet dzisiaj. Powiem mu, że wydatki reprezentacyjne jednego z pracowników doprowadziły do zadłużenia wydziału, musimy więc użyć drastycznych środków. Myślę, że trochę go to zdenerwuje, ale trudno, mus to mus... — zawiesił dramatycznie głos.

— Nie! Podpiszę, co tylko chcesz, zatuszuję wszystkie twoje morde... działania, obiecuję!

Twarz Mistrza Cieni natychmiast się rozjaśniła. W myślach pogratulował sobie znajomości psychologii duchów tudzież innych pomniejszych bytów wyższych – Hrabiemu nie przyszło nawet do głowy, że wszystkie wymienione kroki, łącznie ze sprzedaniem praw do mangi i serialu w TV, zostały już dawno podjęte, przy pełnej aprobacie króla Enmy, który przecież także lubił wieść życie na odpowiednio komfortowym poziomie.

— Świetnie! Wiedziałem, że dojdziemy do porozumienia! Podpisz tutaj — strażnik wypisał swoje nazwisko, nawet nie patrząc na treść umowy – shinigami z trudem stłumił pobłażliwe westchnienie. „Jak dzieci" pomyślał „co oni by beze mnie zrobili?" — Nie przejmuj się konsekwencjami. Jeśli Jego Wysokość obetnie ci za to pensję, a nic innego nie uczyni, to dopłacę różnicę z pieniędzy przechowywanych na kontach do zadań specjalnych. Uwierzyłbyś, że jedno z nich istnieje tylko po to, aby pokrywać wydatki Tsuzukiego? Trzymam to w sekrecie, żeby inni nie poczuli się zachęceni do przepuszczania bajońskich fortun w lokalach gastronomicznych.

— Jego Wysokość wie o tych tajnych rachunkach? — Zainteresował się nagle nadzorca zamku. Prawdopodobnie szukał okazji do zerwania umowy, może nawet szantażu. Na jego nieszczęście odpowiedź brzmiała:

— Ależ oczywiście! Rzecz jasna, pieniądze dla ciebie wezmę ze swojego prywatnego konta, mam takie na uboczu... Inaczej Jego Wysokość z pewnością zauważyłby coś dziwnego.

— O twoim osobistym tajnym rachunku także wiedzą nasi przełożeni, tak? — W głosie Hrabiego nie było zbyt wiele nadziei.

— Usłyszałem pozwolenie z ust samego króla; pewnie, że wie. — „Przynajmniej o tym jednym, o pozostałych chyba zapomniałem mu powiedzieć – znaczy, nie chciałem zawracać królowi głowy takimi drobiazgami" dodał w myśli księgowy. — Chodźmy do jadalni, napijemy się czegoś, aby uczcić nasz mały układ – i rychłe zwycięstwo sprawiedliwości! Podobno masz jakiegoś wspaniałego darjeelinga? Z pierwszego zbioru najdelikatniejszych liści...


	2. Kreski

**Kreski pośród ciemności**

* * *

Stół w jednym z gościnnych pokoi Kou Kaku Rou wydawał się brązowy, ale teraz, kiedy Tatsumi, sadowiąc się wygodnie w fotelu, zmienił pozycję i odsłonił okno, promienie słoneczne ujawniły, że w rzeczywistości mebel ma raczej miodowozłotą barwę.

Księgowy Meifu obserwował Murakiego, siedzącego nieruchomo w pełnej nonszalanckiej gracji pozie: noga założona za nogę, zgodnie z europejską manierą, ręce splecione pod brodą. Doktor sprawiał wrażenie zahipnotyzowanego ruchem plam światła na blacie. Zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie za każdym razem, kiedy wiatr potrząsał wiśnią za oknem. Efemeryczna grafika, przepiękna prostotą.

„Cienkie kreski cienia pośród jasności" pomyślał Shinigami „jakże dogodnie. Świetna metafora". Jego irytacja rosła. Przyszedł tutaj w konkretnej sprawie – „Wolisz przestać robić kłopoty Tsuzukiemu oraz całemu departamentowi czy widzieć swoich przyjaciół martwych" – i zależało mu na szybkiej, jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

Po usłyszeniu takiego ultimatum większość ludzi wyraziłaby jakiekolwiek emocje. Mową ciała, tonem głosu, werbalnie. Muraki najpierw milczał obojętnie, a potem skupił się na podziwianiu otoczenia, zabłąkany we własnym umyśle. Czy raczej – wyglądał, jakby zatonął w estetycznej medytacji, aż do skraju katatonii. Doktor był szalony, niewątpliwie, ale równie niewątpliwie umiał udawać szaleństwo.

— Myślisz o...? — Tatsumi przerwał ciszę, żywiąc nadzieję, że pytanie wyrwie mężczyznę z zamyślenia, obojętnie prawdziwego czy odgrywanego.

— Myślę o piasku. I trochę o powietrzu — padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. Bóg śmierci już zaczynał rozważać, w jaki sposób najszybciej otrzeźwić szaleńca, kiedy ten dodał, posyłając mu uprzejmy, roztargniony uśmiech – Tak właściwie, to o analogii między tymi dwoma a światłem... oraz cieniami.

Księgowemu ciarki przeszły po plecach. „W tym szaleństwie jest metoda" pomyślał „tylko ja nie mam czasu ani ochoty na gierki". Westchnął zniecierpliwiony; chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Muraki nie dał mu dojść do głosu, naraz całkowicie przytomny.

— Stawiam złoto przeciwko orzechom, że komuś właśnie przyszedł na myśl _Hamlet_. Czy może raczej powinien powiedzieć: stawiam szczęście Tsuzukiego przeciwko najświętszym przepisom świata zmarłych? Albo: stawiam osobistą zemstę przeciwko życiu dwójki najbliższych ludzi – choć w tym przypadku byłoby chyba uprzejmiej wobec gospodarza zmienić kolejność... — Spojrzenie mówiącego znowu straciło ostrość. Shinigami nadal nie był pewny, czy doktor gra, czy rzeczywiście odszedł od zmysłów tamtej nocy w laboratorium.

Ktoś jednak nadal mącił w statystyce Meifu. Ktoś wywołał wszystkie problemy z shikigami. Ktoś podburzał demony. Tatsumi nie sądził, aby poza Murakim na świecie żył jakikolwiek śmiertelnik zdolny do manipulowania zaświatami. Tamten nadal mówił, teraz chłodno, precyzyjnie, bardzo rozsądnie:

— Zakładam, że nie przychodziłbyś z tak ryzykowną... propozycją, gdybyś wcześniej nie zapewnił sobie drogi zatuszowania ewentualnych morderstw. Och, bardzo nisko upadamy, kiedy próbujemy chronić tych, których darzymy... przyjaźnią, tak?

— Śmiesz prawić mi morały? — Ton shinigamiego drżał z oburzenia. — Zadałem pytanie. Złożyłem propozycję. To i tak o wiele więcej niż kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś, o wiele więcej niż zasługujesz, powinienem zabić ich natychmiast, a potem zostawić ci czas na żale...

— Ale czym wtedy byś się ode mnie różnił? Móc potryumfować nad przeciwnikiem, patrzeć na niego z wyżyn swej moralności – bez tego naszej ulubionej grzesznej przyjemnostce brakuje uroku... Prawda?

— Naszej? — Księgowy uniósł brwi. Nadal próbował zachować spokój.

— Miałem na myśli grę w zabijanie; wyszukiwanie ofiary, tropienie, planowanie ataku, poczucie kontroli, kiedy czeka się, obserwując, samemu pozostając ukrytym – potem są jeszcze inne przyjemności, ale strzelam, że ten etap należy do twoich ulubionych... Mistrzu Cieni.

— Nie sądź wszystkich po sobie. Nie czerpię przyjemności z cudzej śmierci — zimny gniew w tonie Tatsumiego podziałby ostrzegawczo na każdą inteligentną formę życia.

Poza Murakim, który kontynuował, głosem pełnym dziecinnej niewinności:

— W takim razie, dlaczego zostałeś jej bogiem? Powiedz, chętnie poznam rodzaj twoich złudzeń... Jestem lekarzem, bądź co bądź, zaliczyłem semestr psychiatrii na studiach. Więc, co jest twoim urojeniem, słodką kołysanką mechanizmów obronnych? Porządek? Wiara w system? Przypadek? Obojętność? Fatalizm, nihilizm, inne uczone słowo? A może — przerwał, skupienie znowu uleciało z jego wzroku; pochylił się gwałtownie do przodu – trzeba oddać shinigamiemu, że nawet nie drgnął – i zastygł w bezruchu, jakby w zauroczeniu.

Rozmówca czekał chwilę, a w momencie, gdy już otwierał usta, by przełamać dziwną ciszę, doktor dokończył, śpiewnie, nadal w transie:

— A może to sprawiedliwość? Umiłowanie rachunków?

— Miałem coś jeszcze do zrobienia — odpowiedział sucho Tatsumi.

— Och, standardowa, biurokratyczna odpowiedź. Nie zasługuję na lepszą?— Potaknięcie, które nie wybiło doktora z rytmu, powoli zaczynał nucić na melodię znanej kołysanki — A może to tylko wybieg, którym zasłaniasz się sam przed sobą? Może tak naprawdę chodzi tylko o zemstę, tobie i wszystkim shinigamim? Słodkiemu chłopcu, który boi się zasypiać w nocy. Tsuzukiemu pewnie też, a czy to tobie – to sam wiesz...

Podniósł głowę. Na wargach tańczył mu szalony uśmiech, okrutny grymas. Księgowy Meifu wiedział, że powinien się odsunąć albo przytrzymać tamtego, ale nie był w stanie zrobić nic, zaskoczony poprzednim zdaniem i pozwolił, aby Muraki położył dłoń – chłodną, dreszcz przeszedł go mimo koszuli – na jego obojczyku, fałszywie kojącym, pełnym zrozumienia gestem.

Bóg Śmierci był zdumiony faktem, że kilka słów, choćby i trafnych, potrafiło sparaliżować do tego stopnia jego własny, chłodny, analityczny umysł. Tak, podobnie jak wszyscy w Biurze miał swoje żale, dlatego właśnie nie mogli całkowicie umrzeć – ale czy żal można nazwać zemstą? Czy każda próba odpłaty, odkupienia albo zmiany podpada pod mściwość?

— To nie jest zemsta, to nie jest... takie proste — odpowiedział wreszcie, ledwo zauważając, że rozmowa przybrała zgoła nieoczekiwany kierunek, a lekarz zmienił pozycję: siedział teraz na stole, bokiem, z twarzą na poziomie interlokutora.

— Ależ jest — zapewnił ochoczo — jesteś odpowiedzialnym urzędnikiem, troszczysz się o podwładnych, głęboko, jak widać — cichy śmiech — powierzono ci ważne zadania... I starasz się, Mistrzu Cieni, starasz się, jakbyś sądził, że los świata od tego zależy. Starasz się, bo uważasz, że tak jest w porządku, a bardzo chciałbyś, żeby coś we wszechświecie wreszcie było jak trzeba. Twoje osobiste poczucie sprawiedliwości, podlane równie osobistą zemstą, do tego przywiązaniem – i mamy nowego boga śmierci, potężnego na dodatek. Ale potem, w Meifu, też kazano ci wybierać, między szczęściem twoich subordynowanych a przepisami – i znowu nie wiesz, co robić, bo cokolwiek zrobisz, coś będzie nie tak, nie tak jak trzeba... A przecież czujesz tę palącą potrzebę, ten przymus, twój cel nie-życia: żeby wreszcie było w porządku! — śmiech, znacznie głośniejszy. Usta doktora znalazły się nagle tuż przy uchu Tatsumiego. — Zdradzę ci sekret, w końcu przyjaciele mojego słodkiego Tsuzukiego są moim przyjaciółmi: nic nigdy nie będzie do końca w porządku. Istotą wszechświata jest nieład, niesprawiedliwość, niedola. Twoja praca, jak doskonale byś jej nie wykonywał, nie tego nie zmieni, nie zbawi. W szerszym planie, nic od ciebie nie zależy.

Shinigami drgnął. Muraki trzymał dłoń na jego szyi, czujne, badawcze spojrzenie spoczywało na tętnicy. Jakby sprawdzał puls pacjentowi. Wszystkie te gesty, zdania, sekundę temu wprowadzające w stan dziwnego otępienia, beznadziei, teraz wydały się księgowemu tylko irytujące – lepiej jednak rozumiał, dlaczego Tsuzuki tak łatwo ulegał wpływom tego człowieka. Kolejny powód, aby go zniszczyć.

— Za to od ciebie zależy szalenie dużo — zakpił — ciężko ranna, słaba istota, która zginęłaby bez pomocy przyjaciela, którego mimo to woli widzieć martwym niż wyrzec się swojej zemsty... Nawet gdybyś obaj pragnęli tego samego, odpłaty, to różnią nas metody.

— Ach, czyli przyznajesz, że i ja, i ty, i bogowie śmierci żyjemy dla zemsty? To już coś! — Doktor cofnął dłoń, zeskoczył ze stołu, nie tak zwinnie, jak przed pożarem, ale nadal z gracją. Chodził po pokoju długimi, szybkimi krokami. — Widzisz, różnic jest nawet więcej przypuszczasz – ja zabijam kogo chcę, z dowolnego powodu, który, nawet jeśli nieznany, dalej wypływa ze mnie, jest wewnętrznym wahnięciem czy decyzją pewnych czynników... Ty zaś, całe biuro, zabijacie na rozkaz dany z góry, z powodów, których nigdy nie poznacie, ale wiecie na pewno, że nie mają nic wspólnego z wasza wolą. Moje zbrodnie są osobiste, wasze urzędowe, to je różni. Z nas dwóch mnie bliżej do tytułu „boga śmierci", ty jesteś tylko jej uniżonym, pokornym sługą – ja z nią walczyłem i walczę.

— Zabijasz ludzi, żeby zniszczyć system zaświatów? To obłąkane!

Chichot lekarza uświadomił mu banalność wypowiedzi:

— Przy okazji załatwiam prywatną zemstę, Mistrzu Cieni. Ale ten, kto łamie najświętsze przepisy tego samego porządku, którego tak zażarcie broni, dla którego morduje – a łamie jej z powodu równie personalnego jak mój, nie powinien chyba czynić mi wyrzutów. Nawiasem mówiąc, musisz być rozdarty, szalenie rozdarty, tyle lat wiernej służby, nawet jeśli czasem coś na prywatne konto, to jednak wiernej – tak rzucić to wszystko... Nie, żebym dziwił się chęci rzucenia wszystkiego dla Tsuzukiego, och nie, doskonale rozumiem.

— Przestań. Jeszcze raz wymówisz jego imię, a pójdę i zabiorę ich dusze, natychmiast. Potem ukatrupię ciebie. Znam różne sposoby, jestem pewien, że niektóre z nich nawet ty uznałbyś za pomysłowe. Mogę sprawić — mówiąc, księgowy powoli się uspokajał, jego głos znowu był zimny — że cienie wejdą do płuc, zacisną obręcz i zabiorą oddech. Mogę sprawić, że posiedzą tam dłużej, rozwijając się powoli, powodując ataki kaszlu, plucie czarną, gęstą, czasami krwawą flegmą. Mogę wpuścić je w żyły albo kości, potem czekać, aż zaczniesz się zwijać z bólu, będziesz próbował zdrapać sobie skórę, wyłamać stawy, byleby zmniejszyć cierpienie, ale ono pozostanie takie samo... Mogę zatruć nimi ośrodki nerwowe, mózg...

— Ach, cóż za miła mojemu sercu kreatywność! — Doktor był w dość oczywisty sposób ubawiony, co zdetonowało na moment Tatsumiego. — Nadal twierdzisz, że nie mamy z sobą nic wspólnego?

— Nie zabijam niewinnych ludzi dla kaprysu.

— Robisz to na rozkaz — zauważył Muraki.

— Utrzymuję porządek świata.

— A ja go obalam.

— Świetne wytłumaczenie.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że tych, których mordujesz z zimna krwią, obchodzi ilość pieczątek na twoim zezwoleniu? Że im robi różnicę, czy zabijam ja, czy shinigami?

— Shinigami nie zwykli przeklinać swoich ofiar — wtrącił księgowy Meifu.

— Ja też nie zwykłem, wyjątek potwierdza regułę – chyba, że dla ciebie regułą jest łamanie zasad z powodu problemów osobistych, zabijanie niewinnych ludzi...

— Oriyę, zarządcę burdelu, który kryje cudze zbrodnie, trudno nazwać „niewinnym" — zaprotestował bóg śmierci.

— A co masz do zarzucenia Ukoyu? — odparował lekarz. W pokoju zapadła cisza. — Ona jest zupełnie nieświadoma mojego podwójnego życia. Pracuje w instytucie, od dawna ciężko choruje, wie, że może umrzeć... niedługo — Murakiemu słowa przechodziły przez gardło z trudem, zupełnie jakby perspektywa śmierci kobiety była dla niego tematem tabu — ale znosi to z uśmiechem... Mógłbym jej pomóc, może mógłbym, gdyby nie... incydent w laboratorium... Nie jesteś w stanie, Mistrzu Cieni, dodać ani grama do ciężaru mojego grzechu – i żałuję, żałuję głęboko – a jeśli jej nie ocalę – ona i tak umiera – mogę cię zapewnić, że Meifu nie wie jeszcze, co to kłopoty, gdybyś ją dotknął – ale ona umiera i tak, i tak, mimo wszystkiego, czego się nauczyłem – a ja jestem przygotowany na jej śmierć, co jeszcze straszniejsze, jakbym powoli nie czuł... Nie możesz mnie dosięgnąć przez zabicie jej — roześmiał się nagle, gorzkim, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem — to właśnie najgorsze, nie możesz mnie już przerazić śmiercią mojej własnej narzeczonej. To jest mój grzech i żałuję, żałuję – mea culpa, mea maxima culpa – Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi miserere mei...

Wzrok doktora znowu stracił ostrość, mężczyzna zaczął mamrotać pod nosem słowa łacińskiej mszy. Tatsumi z kolei tracił powoli cierpliwość, musiał jednak przyznać, że ewentualne skrócenie gasnącego życia Ukoyu niepokoiło jego sumienie znacznie bardziej niż zabicie młodego, zdrowego Oriyi. Cienie na stoliku dalej igrały z plamami światła, kreski konarów wiśni rozciągały się już na cały pokój, dochodziła piętnasta.

— Nieistotne — lekarz raptownie odzyskał spokój, usiadł gwałtownie, sprawiał wrażenie nawet zirytowanego swoim poprzednim wybuchem — tak czy siak, jeśli skrzywdzisz Ukoyu nie będziesz już niczym różnił się ode mnie. Morderca przypadkowych kobiet. Ciekawe, co wtedy pomyśli o tobie Tsuzuki. Albo ten śliczny chłopiec, on się pewnie domyśli pierwszy, jest empatą, o ile dobrze pamiętam z tej... ach, uroczej, księżycowej nocy. — Dłonie księgowego kurczowo ścisnęły oparcie krzesła. — Jak obstawiasz? Co poczuje tak drogie nam fiołkowookie stworzonko, gdy dowie się, że skrzywdziłeś człowieka, kobietę, jedną z tych istot, które pragnie chronić ponad wszystko – i, że zrobiłeś to z jego powodu? A ten mały – Hisoka, tak? – pewnie z radością przypomni sobie, jak to jest spoglądać w oblicze zabójcy — Muraki wyglądał, jakby sama wizja sprawiała mu sporo przyjemności.

— Nie śmiej nawet — syknął shinigami, wściekły — porównywać swojej chorej obsesji do mojej troski. Oni zrozumieliby, jasne, że by zrozumieli...

— Tylko jakoś postanowiłeś trzymać swoje działania w tajemnicy przed nimi — zauważył jego rozmówca z manieryczną ironią. — Być może myliłem się przed chwilą, twierdząc, że dbasz o podwładnych, przyznaję. Ostatecznie, gdybyś dbał o kogoś, respektowałbyś jego życzenia, tak?

— Negujesz moją troskę? — bóg śmierci wybuchnął śmiechem. — To.. kompletnie nieprawdopodobne!

— Nie neguję twojej troski — doktor pokręcił głową, cały czas uprzejmy. — Nie wątpię, że bardzo dbasz o swoje lalki. I jestem w stanie doskonale zrozumieć, empatyzować wręcz...

— Zamknij się — w głosie Tatsumiego, poza złością, brzmiał też, ku jego zdumieniu, strach. — Życie Ukoyu nie jest już dłużej stawką w tym interesie, twoje i Oriyi mi wystarczy – nie ma sensu zabijać niewinnej kobiety, nie zniżę się do twojego poziomu – więc milcz! Odpowiedz po prostu, czy zostawisz moich przyjaciół w spokoju, czy mam wykończyć twojego oddanego gospodarza?

Lekarz posłał mu spokojny, zamyślony uśmiech. Następnie, spojrzawszy na zegarek, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej różaniec. Zaskoczenie księgowego wzrosło jeszcze, kiedy tamten poprosił – czy właściwie zakomunikował – cicho:

— Wolałbym dokończyć naszą konwersację później. Już piętnasta, chciałbym zmówić koronkę do Miłosierdzia Bożego.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamknął oczy, zaczął poruszać wargami prawie bezgłośnie. Pogrążył się w modlitwie, uznał zdumiony shinigami. Próbował znaleźć, choćby na drodze czysto abstrakcyjnych hipotez, klucz do zrozumienia sprzeczności, jakie tworzyły siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę.

Mordował z zimną krwią, dziesiątkami. Manipulował, gwałcił, torturował, kłamał, zwodził, prowadził nielegalne interesy – w tym handel organami – uprawiał jakiś rodzaj czarnej magii, bawił się łamaniem ludzkiej psychiki. Wszystko to w nie do końca wiadomym celu: oficjalnie raporty stwierdzały, że dla przyjemności, ale z rozproszonych, rozczłonkowanych wspomnień Tsuzukiego, a także ze słów samego doktora wynikało, iż pragnął raczej zemsty.

Tak czy siak, same jego czyny, niezależnie od intencji, wystarczały, aby nazwać go potworem (potworem, który mógł przeniknąć do samego Meifu i władał demonami, przypomniał sobie bóg śmierci). Był jednak równocześnie człowiekiem, słabym, nadal dochodzącym do siebie po obrażeniach sprzed kilkunastu miesięcy, zdolnym doktorem, który uratował życie setkom pacjentów. Człowiekiem, jak się zdawało, paradoksalnie głębokiej wiary czy przynajmniej łatwo popadającym w religijne wzruszenie – ostatecznie, z tego, co księgowy wiedział, wiara katolicka kolidowała z byciem seryjnym mordercą. Przynajmniej w teorii. Obserwował go teraz: wyglądał jak wcielenie kontemplacyjnego spokoju, pozór, który już raz zwiódł Tsuzukiego.

Tatsumi obiecał sobie nie popełnić tego samego błędu.

Nienaturalny, zastygły spokój pomieszczenia zburzył swoim wejściem Oriya. Powiedział, że przyniósł herbatę, spytał, czy „drogi gość" nie życzy sobie czegoś jeszcze – a potem umilkł raptownie, zdawszy sobie sprawę ze skupienia Murakiego.

Które potrwało jeszcze tylko chwilę – koronka nie była w końcu długą modlitwą. Doktor podniósł wzrok w kierunku gospodarza i uśmiechnął się – skrzywienie ust, od którego shinigamiego przeszły ciarki – mówiąc:

— Nie zechciałbyś nam potowarzyszyć, mój przyjacielu? — uprzejmy, trochę proszący głos.

Zapytany rzucił lekarzowi długie, uważne spojrzenie, podejrzliwy.

— Mogę wiedzieć, co knujesz? — Usiadł w końcu.

Księgowy zauważył, że mężczyzna wygląda bardzo nie na miejscu na krześle, po europejsku. Jego kimono, długie włosy, tradycyjne maniery, a przede wszystkim otaczająca go nadnaturalna aura (bóg śmierci zauważył ją już poprzednio; wiedział, że przynależy do zbioru czarów, nie mógł wszakże rozpoznać jej charakteru) wydawały się niemal wymuszać na swoim właścicielu dawny, japoński sposób bycia.

— Uwielbiam cię — odpowiedział indagowany, pozornie bez związku.

Zanurzył dłoń w czarnych splotach Oriyi, rozpuścił je, objął go za szyję, przyciągnął do swojej twarzy, wszystko bardzo powoli. Rozplątana wstążka zwisała mu z palców, rzucając cień na grdykę i obojczyki gospodarza. Doktor, mimo gestów prawie hipnotycznie skupionych na przyjacielu, wpatrywał się w Tatsumiego z natężoną uwagą.

Wyzywająco. Kusząco. Cienie, które oplatały szyję, zdał sobie sprawę shinigami, nie były przypadkiem, ale drwiącą zachętą. Użyj ich. Zaciśnij. Zabij. Twierdziłeś, że chcesz, twierdziłeś, że możesz, twierdziłeś, że jesteś w stanie żyć jako morderca, bez żadnych ulg takich, jak rozkazy – udowodnij.

— Niewielu ludzi siedziałoby tak spokojnie przy bogu śmierci — zauważył księgowy, patrząc na Oriyę, odwlekają decyzję.

— Spośród wielu niezwykłych... dóbr, jakie posiada moja rodzina, wiedza tajemna jest najdroższym – po tych wszystkich pięknych kobietach, oczywiście — gospodarz uśmiechnął się czarująco, wyciągnął swoją fajkę. — Sam musisz widzieć aurę naokoło mnie. Wiem, że nie dzisiaj pisane mi umrzeć — zapalił, pociągnął.

Tatsumi prawie drgnął. Jakie „pisanie" mężczyzna miał na myśli? Te, które znał Strażnik Świec, które obiecał przekroczyć, czy prawdziwe ścieżki przeznaczenia, uwzględniające zamysł shinigamiego – i to, że stchórzy? „Jeśli stchórzę" poprawił się w myśli, ale w tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że walka jest już przegrana. Groźby rzucane ludziom takim jak doktor trzeba spełniać od razu, przy pierwszej okazji. Księgowy swoją zmarnował. Postanowił przynajmniej dotknąć ich jakąś złośliwostką.

— Czy dlatego nie boisz się gościć pod swoim dachem mordercy?

Oriya spokojnie pykał fajkę, pochyliwszy głowę w zamyśleniu, odpowiedział dopiero po chwili:

— Och, gdyby Muraki chciał mnie zwieść, nie wątpię, że byłby w stanie. Sądzę, że mógłby nawet wypaczyć przeznaczenie, gdyby zapragnął, kto, jeśli nie on? Przyjmuję go, bo mu ufam, to wszystko.

— Zachwalasz mnie jak jedną ze swoich dziwek — burknął lekarz. Dym z fajki przesłaniał mu twarz. Bóg śmierci, mimo wysiłków, nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia czarodziejskiej, nienaturalnej – więc niepokojącej – harmonii, płynącej z tego obrazu.

Srebrne włosy, siwy dym, szklane oko, samuraj zatrzymany w epoce Edo, wstążka przy szyi, groźba czy dowód zaufania, kwitnąca wiśnia za oknem, rzucająca cienie. Śmierć towarzysząca jednemu oraz zatrzymanie w czasie drugiego, też śmierć, tylko zupełnie innego rodzaju. Kreski pośród jasności. Tatsumi zrozumiał nagle, że jeśli istnieją miejsce i czas, które mogłyby stanowić pułapkę na shinigami, to właśnie w nie wpadł.

Otrząsnął się, dopił herbatę, cały czas czując na sobie drwiąco-zachęcający wzrok doktora. Gospodarz nie ruszył się, trzymał głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela, tylko jego ręka ceremonialnie, wyćwiczonym ruchem podnosiła kubek do ust. Księgowy nie słyszał, jak tamten pije, widział jedynie ślady wilgoci na wargach.

Bóg śmierci, pokonany, pożegnał się i wyszedł, klnąc w duszy. Oriya uprzejmie odprowadził go do drzwi, zaoferował nawet „usługi swojego przybytku, ilekroć czcigodni przedstawiciele Meifu raczą odwiedzić Kioto... ze specjalnym rabatem, rzecz jasna".

Lekarz czekał, napięty, na jego powrót, dopiero ujrzawszy w drzwiach znajomą sylwetkę pozwolił sobie na pełne odprężenie. Nie ufał do końca sobie, Tatsumi był trudnym przeciwnikiem, a nuż go nie złamał całkiem i zachowanie przy herbacie było tylko grą, sztuczką odwracającą uwagę?

— Oriya — szepnął, gdy tamten uklęknął obok krzesła, pozycja w której, jak oboje wiedzieli, siedziało mu się wygodniej — powiedz mi, że wiem, co robię, że wiesz, że nigdy bym nie skrzywdził, że mi ufasz.

— Mówiłem przed chwilą, to porównałeś mnie do jakiegoś prostego alfonsa —gospodarz prychnął z udawaną złością. — Pewnie, że ci ufam, jasne, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził... nie mam pojęcia, czy wiesz co robisz.

— Tyle wystarczy — Muraki uroczyście skinął głową, a potem zabrał się do ponownego zawiązywania przyjacielowi kruczych włosów.

Tyle wystarczy. Musi.

**'**

**Appendix**

Tatsumi odwiedził jednak przybytek Oriyi. Niedługo później. Gospodarz powitał go wyjątkowo uprzejmie, herbata była dobra. Po wymianie grzeczności zamilkli.

— Muraki nadal jest pod twoją opieką — zaczął wreszcie shinigami.

— Zawsze będzie — odpowiedział po prostu mężczyzna, wyciągając fajkę.

— Jest sadystycznym mordercą — zauważył księgowy.

— Jest moim przyjacielem — riposta, nie całkiem nieoczekiwana.

— Powstrzymaj go więc. Jako przyjaciel. Jesteśmy gotowi przymknąć oko na jego poprzednie działania, jeśli zaprzestanie napastować naszych pracowników i łamać prawa tego świata.

— Dlaczego miałbym to robić? — Obłok dymu na chwilę przesłonił twarz mówiącego. — On nie chce spokoju, nie chce łaski Meifu – czy raczej twojej, Mistrzu Cieni, bo nie wątpię, że oferta jest... osobista.

— Ocalisz niewinnych ludzi — to zabrzmiało patetycznie, nawet w uszach boga śmierci.

Oriya uśmiechnął się, dziwnym, zagubionym w samym sobie uśmiechem, nie wyrażającym okrucieństwa, jak grymas Murakiego, ale też dalekim od radości, czułości albo szczęścia. Tatsumiemu przybłąkała się do głowy dziwaczna myśl, że uśmiech gospodarza najbardziej przypomina żal.

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że mi na tym zależy? — Wydmuchał kolejną porcję dymu. — Mogłem ich ocalić wcześniej, w dowolnej chwili, mogłem przynajmniej spróbować. Nie zrobiłem tego. Mój przyjaciel ma swoje powody, swoją zemstę, swoją rozpacz – wieki temu nasi przodkowie zabijali całe wioski na rozkaz ich pana, który też miał swoje powody, zemstę i rozpacz.

— Nie żyjemy w tamtej epoce — zwrócił uwagę shinigami.

Jego rozmówca znów wygiął wargi w grymasie, który był szyfrem.

— Wiem. Ale ty i wielu innych pracowników Meifu żyliście. Cała ta instytucja jest żywcem wzięta z tamtej epoki. — Zaciągnął się fajką. — Sądziłem, że zrozumiesz. Ja rozumiem istotę waszego działania.

— Co z twoją duszą? Nie pragniesz szczęścia, zbawienia? Zostaniesz hojnie wynagrodzony za pomoc naszej sprawie, zapewniam.

Oriya wydawał się rozbawiony.

— Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że obchodzi mnie z kolei to, co się stanie z moją duszą? Nie dbam o to. W przeciwieństwie do Murakiego. Poza tym, moje zbawienie nie leży w twojej jurysdykcji, Mistrzu Cieni.

Uwaga gospodarza przypomniała księgowemu, że z całą pewnością jest jedna rzecz, o którą chciałby go zapytać.

— Dlaczego Muraki zachowuje się jak katolik?

— Bo jest katolikiem — padła prosta odpowiedź.

— Dlaczego jest katolikiem? — Tatsumi postanowił zagrać w tę grę.

— Dlaczego ludzie zaczynają wierzyć w jakąś religię? Poznał Dobrą Nowinę i uwierzył w nią. Wierzy, że Syn Boży został człowiekiem i umarł na krzyżu dla naszego zbawienia. To wszystko.

Bóg śmierci westchnął w głowie. Im więcej wiedział o szalonym doktorze, tym więcej miał pytań. Ale nie przyszedł tu po to, aby analizować ciemne głębiny psychiki wariata. Przyszedł tu go powstrzymać.

— Cóż, miałem nadzieję, że ulegniesz rozsądnej perswazji — teraz jego ton stał się suchy, służbowy.

Oriya uprzejmie podniósł brew. Nadal pykał fajkę. Shinigami zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wiele z tajemnic mężczyzny tłumaczy po prostu uzależnienie od narkotyków, wieczny stan odurzenia. Z drugiej strony, czy człowiek uwięziony wśród nieustająco kwitnących wiśni nie ma prawa szukać ukojenia, choćby w majaczliwych snach?

— Nie wiem do końca, jaka jest natura czaru, który spowija ciebie i to miejsce, ale dokładnie sprawdziłem rachunki we wszystkich możliwych departamentach zaświatów, czarów i spraw ponadnaturalnych tudzież metafizycznych – ani ty, ani twoi przodkowie nigdy nie zapłaciliście ani jena, centa, pensa czy najmniejszej jednostki dowolnej innej waluty, za zgodę na jego używanie oraz samo użytkowanie. Biorąc pod uwagę twój strój, mogę śmiało sądzić, że zalegasz z płatnościami o co najmniej dwieście-trzysta lat. Jeśli to wszystko podsumować, razem z inflacją, karami za zwłokę, karami za brak zgłoszenia konstruowania tak skomplikowanego zaklęcia, karami, oczywiście, za jego nielegalne wykorzystanie, a także kosztami administracyjnymi – siedziałem po godzinach, żeby zdobyć te wszystkie informacje, potem zaś policzyć sumę, która wynosi...

Rozmówca przerwał mu.

— Nie trzeba. Zrozumiałem aluzję. Postaram się powstrzymać Murakiego... dopóki nie znajdę sposobu, aby powstrzymać ciebie, Mistrzu Cieni. Prawo administracyjne, jak z pewnością wiesz, jak bronią obosieczną.


End file.
